<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Very Well, Advisor by Buntheridon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438945">Very Well, Advisor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buntheridon/pseuds/Buntheridon'>Buntheridon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clueless Anduin, Hand Jobs, I’m that meme Mayla lol, M/M, N’zoth manipulating emotions, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Total fetishizing of the new Wrathion model because damnnn, florid euphemisms about cocks and feels, not a oneshot for them though wink wink, one-shot in 5 chapters, steamy romance novels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buntheridon/pseuds/Buntheridon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally they meet as grown-ups! This fic starts from zero intimacy in their past. I haven’t been aboard this ship before (and I didn’t play the last patches of Mists) so excuse my lack of knowledge if it shows. This little study is mostly *for the smutz* because the adult (dragon years!) Wrathion is so up my street it’s now named after him ;) N’zoth is only making a short visit, don’t worry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Very well, advisor. Tell us how to stop him.”</p><p>After discussing about the dire situation concerning N’zoth with all his advisors, including the newest draconic addition, High King Anduin Wrynn dismissed all but one, asking some private time with his <em> old friend. </em> They walked into his rooms in silence. The dark haired prince sat languidly on one of the luxurious couches with the air of someone in perfect control of their surroundings, clearly at ease anywhere he went.</p><p>”I hope you don’t mind me using your given name, King Anduin. I still think us very good friends.”</p><p>Anduin was standing by the window, looking over his peaceful city bathed in late afternoon sunlight. He was seemingly deep in thought for many minutes. Finally he spoke.</p><p>“How old are you now, Wrathion? Are you considered a grown-up by your kin?” There was something peculiar in his voice, something mocking yet strangely alluring.</p><p>“I am, even though you humans count my age as that of a child. Dragons mature fast and live long. We do gain size and strength throughout the first hundred years, so my drake form will still grow physically. Why do you ask? Are you concerned if it’s legal to employ me?” That smug smile crept on his lips again but faded away when the blond king turned to face him.</p><p>Anduin’s blue eyes had taken a shade of dark purple. He looked at his newly appointed advisor, the previous anger and anxiety now subsided. There was something else burning there instead. He didn’t even need to say anything, Wrathion sensed where the returning mental attack of the Old God wanted to steer Anduin’s mind this time.</p><p>But he also sensed the discovered feeling was genuine and that made the situation much more complicated. Anduin’s gaze caressed over his form and his usually sincere and gentle face looked like that of a pirate.</p><p>“Oh.” Wrathion paused, stood up slowly, clearly calculating his next words carefully. “You know I do find you attractive, my old friend. But we shouldn’t do anything you might regret later, not while you’re under the influence of N’zoth which this turn of yours clearly is. You wouldn’t propose anything like this in your normal state.” <em> Not yet, at least, and certainly not this way, </em>he added to himself.</p><p>“And how would you know I’d regret it? You were <em> flirting </em> with me even when we were still kids. Or <em> you </em> were a kid, I was already in my teens. Why be all bashful now, <em> old friend? </em> It’s not really your style.” He sounded so uncharacteristically seductive Wrathion had to suppress a delighted grin – and the urge to reply in kind. He was very good at games like these, but it wouldn’t be fair, wouldn’t be on equal terms so long as the human’s mind was controlled by the evil entity. Anduin stepped closer to him, close enough for their noses to touch. He lifted his ungloved hand on the cheek he had punched earlier when the Black Prince had entered Stormwind Keep for the first time today. He tried to stay neutral and rational in the situation but he found himself leaning on the young king’s palm and speaking candidly.</p><p>“Of course I was flirting, have you seen yourself? But you were not interested. I can sense these things as easily as you can call the Light.” Anduin smiled like he probably never had, impish and pleased like a cat cornering a mouse. But this beast was no critter. </p><p>“I am <em> very </em>interested now. You are absolutely gorgeous, my friend. Tell me, do you choose the human form yourself or did it just grow on its own? Should I applaud the nature or your tastes for creating this sultry piece of living artwork?” He caressed down the dragon’s cheek and left his hand on the crook of his shoulder and neck, fingers touching his skin. A pleasurable ripple ran through Wrathion’s spine and he needed to remind himself of his duty.</p><p>“Anduin. This is not you.”</p><p>Wrathion’s calm, deep voice was supposed to make the priest see reason but the intrusive presence in his mind had found a real treasure. Something hidden in him had emerged that he now wanted to act upon almost aggressively. He slid his fingers under the dark curls on the back of Wrathion’s neck and drew him closer, their lips brushing against each other feather-lightly when he spoke. The flame in Wrathion’s eyes deepened in color and he didn’t pull away.</p><p>“Stop resisting, dragon. I know you are as duplicitous as they come, and I can see you want me.” Oh yes, indeed he did, but it was more complicated than that. He had not been in any hurry to get closer to the golden haired human. He had time. The idea of uniting with him one day was a pleasant spice, a tingling that he had meant to keep in the background; he would have watched him, gotten to know him again, earned his trust first. These were perilous times and they had too much work ahead of them in keeping Azeroth safe; he had been hoping to stay beside the Alliance king for years until anything intimate, possibly, maybe, would have happened. And now the cursed Old God had twisted his beautiful Holy Priest towards the Shadow and, for whatever nefarious reason, pushed his dormant sexual impulses to the surface. He could feel the Void seep in his touch. Did Anduin really think him two-faced? (Not counting the two forms, that is.)</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind, truly…” And indulging his incorrigible fancy to flirt whenever possible his flaming eyes took a short glance down the young king’s battle-trimmed body that he had been admiring ever since they had met anew, “but you, you would hate yourself – and you would hate me for complying – if…”</p><p>His words were cut short and turned into a muffled sound of pleasure when Anduin pressed his lips on his and his whole body against him. <em> By the Titans, </em> the Black Prince thought, feeling the unmistakable hardness of an erection against his hips, <em> humans are so hasty. </em> But comparing their species helped very little to quell his rising heat as the young king opened his lips and slid his tongue in. He would have to put a stop to this immediately. Very, very soon. Post-haste.</p><p>Any minute now.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even with his high resilience against the corruption Wrathion didn’t like feeling the mental tendrils around them when he was pondering whether or not and on what terms he could allow himself this delicacy presented on a silver platter. He knew he shouldn’t, and he wouldn’t, but the temptation was strong, almost as if he too were afflicted by the Old One.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He concluded the only viable way would be a gamble of sorts, which he put into action as soon as he had allowed his tongue to meet Anduin’s, just for a second, just for a little taste. After all, this might be the only kiss they ever shared, ill-advised or not. No-one could blame him for this small weakness, surely?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt so marvelous he had to rip himself away by force.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anduin.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He summoned the most authoritative dragon voice he could in the human form. The king heard it. The purple in his eyes flickered and showed some of the blue underneath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Banish N’zoth from your mind and I will do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything you want.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The last three words were loaded with such layers of honey and allusion it would have awakened the dead with a hard-on. Anduin looked conflicted. Which would have more sway over him, the enticing voice of madness that promised power and sweet oblivion, or the newly discovered desire for the captivating dark prince?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have the power, dear friend. Reach towards your Light. I’m waiting.” And he opened his arms in a gesture that very pompously presented him as the most wanted royal gift ever, wrapped in silk, satin and golden embroidery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it worked. Gritting his teeth and grunting in an explosion of golden Holy the priest managed to chase away the lurking tentacles of the Old God. Just like previously today on the balcony it disappeared as easily as it had started leaving the fear of its return like a scar in the soul. He gasped when he was freed of it, looking around him in slight alarm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Keep that mind vigilant and he won’t subjugate you so easily”, Wrathion cooed, placing his palm on the other’s shoulder. Anduin flinched. Had he just now… </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissed </span>
  </em>
  <span>him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What…? By the Light–!” And a deep blush rushed on his cheeks making him even more delectable in the young dragon’s eyes. “Wrathion – I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me – I… Oh...” He wasn’t sure he could get over the embarrassment anytime soon. The gentle yet heated look on his advisor’s red eyes was complicating the situation even further. He remembered the whole interaction even if it felt surreal – like a waking nightmare. Yet everything he had said and felt was from his own mind and soul. The corruption had just dragged it out of him and made it uglier – no, just explicit. Uninhibited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the bulge in his light cloth trousers hadn’t gone anywhere. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He had never felt this strongly towards another person before and it was the proximity of his dragon acquaintance causing it instead of anyone, say, fit to be a queen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, my friend. You weren’t yourself.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not entirely, at least.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “You should rest now. Come, lie down and I’ll leave you to it. I’ve taken enough of your time today already.” He tortured himself by assuming the role of an nurse, guiding him towards the bed, the piece of furniture that usually hinted at carnal relations in human culture, and deciding to be true to his words. In the long run it would do good for them both to proceed at a slow pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gently he led the king to his king sized bed. Even something as insignificant as Wrathion’s hand on his back made Anduin shiver with this new, tempting need. He sat on the edge of the bed and huffed, frustrated and confused. When the prince pulled away to leave him alone Anduin found, to his shock, his hand gripping the dragon’s silk collar. He didn’t know what to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I –”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Anduin, I know. It’s alright. We won’t mention it again, I promise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t–” Oh Light, what was it that he wanted? Could he possibly crave what he feared he did? Did Wrathion really know that he was feeling precisely… this? Why couldn’t he let him go? The feeling was so pressing it made his throat dry and his heart pound in his chest. He couldn’t even blame any dark forces for his actions anymore. No, this was completely and purely he himself, and that was terrifying. He had momentarily forgotten all about the terror that awaited the whole of Azeroth, overwhelmed by his very personal crisis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t want Wrathion to go yet. He wanted… something. He needed to sate this hunger that had risen in him, but his good upbringing made it almost impossible to phrase the specific need in any way whatsoever, even to himself. He kept his eyes averted but his fingers still clutched the prince’s coat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you stay… a while?” The words were trivial but his husky voice betrayed the real urge behind them and he almost grimaced realizing this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrathion’s warm, nearly scorching hot hand wrapped around his and he let go of the collar, a peculiar burn of disappointment in his gut. But the other didn’t leave, instead he crouched in front of his golden haired friend and smiled. It wasn’t the smug smile but it did show very straightforwardly that he knew exactly what the young king’s predicament was. His blush deepened, the tight knot in his gut ever pressing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the prince whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>While waiting for him to come up with an answer – and also encouraging a certain one – Wrathion knelt down before the sitting priest, slid his palms slowly over his thighs, squeezing up the trim muscles and spreading his knees so he could slip between them. He was somewhat taller than the human so he didn’t have to reach at all to be at eye level with him. Now he did flash that smile, a promise of pleasures and intimacy. Anduin gasped softly, surprised and intrigued by the jolt in his already heated loins their sudden new positioning caused. When the dragon’s hand slid over his cloth-trapped erection a little whining sound escaped his lips. It throbbed delightfully against the touch and hardened, if possible, some more. Wrathion caressed over it repeatedly, pressing enough to evoke another sound of pleasure from Anduin. It was intoxicating to feel his want so tangibly. </p><p>He could play like this for days, bathing in the perpetual heat and tension between them. The human, however, might not endure that long. He looked at the king under his long, dark lashes.</p><p>“You need to tell me that you want this, my friend. <em> You, </em> not the corrupting Void monster.” He squeezed the length again and made it answer with a throb. <em> Oh, how wonderfully sensitive and eager he is. </em> When the heel of his palm pressed on the weeping tip through the clothes, Anduin cried out.</p><p>“Ah! <em> Yes!” </em> He took a deep breath and added in a whisper: <em> “Yes. You know it’s me.” </em></p><p>Everything was happening intuitively. The young dragon had not had any relations before but the bestial side of him as well as the dragonflight’s shared consciousness made him more knowledgeable than his individual experiences could ever have taught him. He could sense and smell emotions and states of mind from most mortals, and this young king here was seething such pent-up desire that the question had been merely a formality to declare consent.</p><p>Wrathion let his constrained inner beast free. He lunged at Anduin’s mouth claiming it with teeth and tongue. The human whimpered when the dragon pushed himself flush against him, their similarly hard erections touching through the clothes. The Black Prince kissed him so deep he nearly lost his mind again, taloned hands holding Anduin’s neck and waist, his cock rubbing against his, up and down, up and down, making him delirious with lust. The priest moaned in his throat and called upon the Light to calm himself so he wouldn’t come in his pants there and then. </p><p>“Oh, don’t worry, we will climax so many times it doesn’t matter if the first one goes fast.” Such statement made the High King shiver all the more. The enchanting red eyes before him were those of a powerful magical being and Anduin realized, perhaps for the first time, that his old friend would be a considerably dangerous foe if ever they met as enemies. Were he not a very formidable Light-wielder himself the situation would have counted as a threat to the throne.</p><p>He didn’t know the real extent of the drake’s powers, however the matters of the kingdom were not the uppermost concerns in his mind right now. His eyes followed as the dark prince stood up and took a step back.</p><p>Wrathion was eager, oh, so eager to feel skin against skin since this particular door had been opened to them. But he easily controlled himself to slow down and treasure the moment with a teasing, leisurely undressing. He knew how good he looked and he assumed the pretty-faced blond boy would appreciate a show however close to the edge he teetered. And true enough Anduin’s widened pupils never left him, they were glued to his every move and revealed patch of skin when the dragon slowly took his clothes off.</p><p>The Alliance king imitated the undressing, if not in style then at least in speed and the articles of clothing that he chose next. His trembling fingers hesitated at the laces of his pants but Wrathion’s encouraging wink – and his easygoing example on how to do it – helped him over the mental barrier. They were bare at the same time like in a dance.</p><p>The red on Anduin’s cheeks only deepened seeing how absolutely beautiful his dark-skinned advisor was, how taut his well-formed muscles, how intimidating his thick erection. He found himself staring at it for a moment, mouth open but speechless, heart beating madly. An elaborate thin chain made of gold and tiny jewels went round Wrathion’s narrow hips and it glimmered when he moved. Golden bracelets, matching with his earrings, jingled gently. Of course the flashy bugger would have ornaments all over, no surprise there.</p><p>Wrathion’s smug expression made a comeback. He enjoyed Anduin’s admiration immensely. He’d seen how the court nobles and the adventurers looked at him – the most daring even poked him repeatedly for attention – but it was so much more arousing and meaningful when his old friend fancied him as well. He returned into his arms pushing him lying on the bed, settling down beside him. The skin contact felt heavenly.</p><p>“Come, let us fly together. I remember you liked games where both players win”, he purred and wrapped his hand around their cocks, squeezing them together. He slid his grip down to the roots and the exquisite feel of it, the touch of another person’s skin, made them both moan. Anduin was mesmerized, only able to stare at what was happening to them, holding onto Wrathion’s shoulder. The warm hand moved up easing the grasp, then down again tightening more and by the time Wrathion had found a slow, steady pace Anduin was gasping, a thin sheen of sweat glinting on his temples, his golden hair disheveled and half loose from the tie. They both snapped their hips up intuitively, guided by the search for the imminent pleasure, their fast breathing synchronized.</p><p><em> “Anduin, Anduin”, </em>the dragon prince murmured, “how fair you look against my dark complexion. So beautiful. We seem like opposites but don’t we fit together just perfectly?” But he wasn't talking about appearances. He leaned closer taking the young king’s lips in a kiss, sucking his lower lip into his mouth as he pumped them mercilessly now, bracelets jungling in rhythm, his thumb sliding over their slicked, swollen tips, spreading their fluids. Anduin moaned in his throat and cried out when the tight, pressing knot in him finally came undone and he truly felt like flying. He spilled over Wrathion’s fingers, gasping, eyes seeing nothing. He heard the prince curse something in a tongue he didn’t recognize and felt against his throbbing, sensitive member the heat of the dragon’s release. He opened his eyes to see his lover’s beautiful mouth open in a silent sigh, dark brows in a wrinkle that smoothed as he landed into the bliss shared by the human boy.</p><p>“Heavens”, slipped from Anduin’s lips. He was still panting, but his mind had started to count the numerous problems and diplomatic disasters this new turn of events would cause if made public. Wrathion saw this and pounced on him, whisking their fluids away with some unknown magic. His lips searched for Anduin’s, his heat only just started. No way was his friend – his lover – allowed to dwell on troubles when he wanted to make him quiver in ecstasy for hours. Days. Forever.</p><p>Well, maybe for an hour, for now. After all, they had lots of work to do.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Wrathion’s sharp nails slid through Anduin’s hair as he devoured his lips with his agile tongue and mouth, his dark curls falling around their faces like a cape. He was straddling the king’s hips, leaning on his chest, practically preventing him from moving. And he complied, answering the dragon’s kiss coyly at first, then becoming bolder with his tongue. The warmth between them grew the longer the kiss went on. They were pressed snugly together and Anduin realized he didn’t want this moment, the closest to happiness and connection he had ever felt, to end. Ever.</p><p>“You don’t need to go anywhere right now, do you?” Wrathion’s voice was thick with tenderness and want.</p><p>“No I – I think they can wait for a bit more.” He flashed a smile full of shared mischief that made Wrathion remember how they had met. He returned the smile and snaked his hand down Anduin’s body again, wrapping it around his cock. A few gentle, teasing tugs later it grew achingly stiff. The prince chuckled, ever pleased to see his effect on the other. When he started to move lower on the bed the young king raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Wrathion–?”</p><p>“Yes?” And he placed a kiss on his trim abdominal muscles, and another, and another, always a little bit further down. He nibbled at his hip bone with teeth eliciting a small whine from Anduin. “Yes?”</p><p>When his lips reached the golden curls – truly a monarch through and through – by the root of his erection it made Anduin moan, a realization dawning on him. With the whole wide flat of his tongue Wrathion licked from the base to the thick tip in one go, hot and wet and possibly spiced with a pinch of magic. The king had to silence himself by biting his arm.</p><p>“You were saying something?” the infuriatingly smug black dragon purred, not expecting an answer. With that, he opened his sensuous lips and, tongue diving out first, sucked the engorged glans into his mouth. Humming contentedly at the feel and taste of it he took it deeper, deeper, a slow inch by slow inch listening to Anduin’s muffled groans and attempts at keeping quiet. He concluded his first time ever doing this was so far a success. It had really been worth it to read through all those steamy romance novels in Karazhan’s library that one quiet night. He had learned quite a lot of human behaviour from them.</p><p>So delighted was he to feel the tremors and throbs against his lips that he started a little game. Every time he felt Anduin was nearly coming he halted, cast a small soothing spell and waited for a moment for him to calm a bit. Then he took it back into his hot mouth, sliding down the shaft until it hit the back of his throat, accompanied by the priest’s ragged breathing and almost-curses. He would have grinned had his mouth not been occupied otherwise. After he’d repeated the delay thrice, Anduin was losing it. </p><p>“Please – for Light’s sake – stop torturing me–”</p><p>When he was allowed to release it was glorious. Anduin forgot to care about their surroundings and moaned with abandon, head tossed back on the pillows, golden hair cascading free around his blissful face. Wrathion held him down and swallowed every last drop of his seed, gently sucking around the throbbing length. He was beaming with self-satisfaction when he looked up, licking his lips, red eyes twinkling.</p><p>“I must confess, I’ve thought of us like this sometimes”, he mused while crawling back to lie beside the king, caressing up his chest as he went. Anduin opened his eyes. </p><p>“I… cannot say that I have. But...” But now he did and it was making a permanent home in his mind. His nervousness had subsided with the second orgasm and he let himself think things through calmly. In Pandaria he probably had noticed the flirting just like the meddling Old God had unearthed from his memories. Had he responded? Probably not. He had been fond of his unlikely friend even if their world views had clashed somewhat. He’d forgotten Wrathion for years being too busy with all the cumulating threats to the kingdom and lately his grief over the death of his father. </p><p>Wrathion saw the human was beginning to accept him, accept them as an item. He looked relaxed and almost happy, despite all the concerns surrounding his life. Anduin’s gaze fell upon the dragon’s vigorous erection and his blush renewed. A flirtatious grin was his answer when he wondered if the other had seen it.</p><p>“Would you… like me to…” he started but wasn’t at all sure what to offer. He wanted to touch him, give him the same kind of pleasure he had been given but he felt almost shy and out of his comfort zone – but honestly, wasn’t he totally out there all the time nowadays? This couldn’t be more difficult than leading a nation in war. His hand caressed over Wrathion’s abdomen, down the tight muscles, loving the warmth of his potentially fire-breathing friend. And lover. Because that’s what they were now.</p><p>“I want everything from you, Anduin. Anything and everything. But it doesn’t have to happen today. I am yours and I have time to wait.” Such declaration made Anduin gasp gently, his hand stopping at the dark curls that started below the navel. How easy it seemed for the dragon prince to blurt out something so earth-shatteringly important, just like that.</p><p>“I’m not sure what to do, honestly.” Asking for guidance is what one does with advisors, wasn’t it?</p><p>“Well. I have a suggestion. I read this from... a book. You are of course free to say no if you don’t like it but I was intrigued by the notion immediately.” Anduin nodded hesitantly for him to continue. The burn in Wrathion’s eyes was making him nervous again. The prince sat up and slid his hand between the human’s legs, further back until his fingers crept between his buttocks. Anduin yelped.</p><p>“There’s a way to connect our bodies carnally and, according to <em> Savage Passions Part Two, </em> it should feel immensely pleasurable for both if done correctly.” He spoke softly while his fingertip pressed on Anduin’s anal entrance mindful of the long draconic nails. He watched the blond king’s frown change from reluctant to considering and finally settling on agreement and pleasure when he started making small circles with the tip of his finger. </p><p>“Do you mean – <em> ah </em> – are you supposed to… <em> oh </em> – to actually…”</p><p>“Fit in? Yes.”</p><p>“...Oh.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Hearing no arguments against continuing Wrathion withdrew his hand and bit off the nail of his middle finger, burning the edge neat and smooth with a touch of his dragonfire. He licked the finger wet and returned to where it had been, pressed lightly on Anduin’s back entrance. He let magic seep through his hand. The spell tingled into the muscles and cells spreading relaxation through them. Anduin was breathing through his mouth, listening, as it were, to these new sensations.</p><p>“I learned oils are used for this purpose but I don’t think we can go around the Keep asking for any, don’t you agree? Fortunately I’m a very apt conjurer.” With a satisfied smirk he noted Anduin’s erection in full hardness again. Despite his embarrassment the young king found he enjoyed this immensely and he struggled to find meaningful words to answer.</p><p>“Yes. What? No! Yes. Oh, Light–” He gripped the sheets when Wrathion pressed the finger in, sliding effortlessly in the magic-slicked canal, the enchanted flesh yielding just enough to accommodate the digit. He moved it slowly, pushed and bent gently, and felt the muscles spasm in synch with Anduin’s twitching, weeping cock. He pushed a little deeper and bent the finger up again, and the human cried out in surprised pleasure. </p><p>”Oh? This here?” Watching his royal lover’s features he prodded the particular spot again and oh, how gratifying it was to see – and hear – the results. He had read the salacious books thoroughly with the keenness of a scholar, trying to decipher the suggestive metaphors littering the pages. They had hinted at an elusive point deep in the body of the receiving partner that seemed to be the key to the whole thing. His inexperience had made him devour every drop of information like the most valuable piece on knowledge in history. He probably could have talked to someone but for the longest time the only company he had were his Blacktalon Watchers and the ghost of Medivh. He couldn’t bloody well go ask questions about the flesh from a disembodied wizard, could he?</p><p>Fortunately it looked like he had understood his reference literature correctly.</p><p>”Please, please – stop – oh Light, don’t stop – ah! I – I don’t –”</p><p>He knew what he needed to do to solve this paradox of Anduin’s ecstatic panic. Easing his finger out carefully Wrathion conjured up a vial of enchanted oil and spread the lubricant on his thick member. He guided Anduin to pull his knees up and placed himself between them. It looked like no way would his thickness fit in but as he pressed the oil-slicked tip through the outer ring of resistance it slipped inside with considerable ease. Anduin grabbed his shoulders frantically and they both looked down, eyes on their joining as Wrathion slowly sank in. </p><p>The squeeze around his cock felt magnificent. The stretch and the eventual bumping into the sweet spot made Anduin fall apart with alarmed pleasure. When he was all the way in he halted, letting them savour and get accustomed to the feel of it. Anduin took short frantic breaths through his mouth and Wrathion found himself breathless as well. The glowing red eyes under the dark lashes watched his partner with adoration and devotion.</p><p>”Anduin.” And he kissed him, gently, with hot lips, conveying a feeling he believed the human wasn’t yet ready to hear put into words. But it was there, glowing brightly, in the tremor of his voice and in the passion of their kiss. Anduin trembled and he knew the message had gone through, at least on some level. Wrathion kept his lips on his when he started moving, pulling out halfway and thrusting back in, causing a muffled moan that wouldn’t be the last one he heard. They were so tightly squeezed together it was intoxicating, sliding in felt amazing every time for both of them until the building tension demanded more. </p><p>He quickened his pace, angling himself so he hit that spot on every thrust. His hand caressed over Anduin’s erection that was bobbing between them, rock-hard and needy and longing to be touched. He wrapped his fingers around its girth and pressed a thumb up the ridge making Anduin wail even more. Nothing in the world had ever felt like this carnal and spiritual joy, to unite with the one he’d longed for all these years. Wrathion let go of the last threads of his self-discipline and sank into the ecstatic feeling, closing his eyes. </p><p>“Yes, oh yes – come with me, come–”</p><p>”Oh, gods, Wrathion –!”</p><p>And so he did. Anduin’s moans, his pulsating climax around the shaft, his fluids shooting over the squeezing hand swept Wrathion along like a leaf in Maelstrom and he joined him with a cry. The dragon’s fiery seed burning inside prolonged Anduin’s orgasm deliciously until it settled into a low purr of relaxation.</p><p>They rested in the embrace, their heartbeats calming down, hot, sweaty skin wonderfully stuck together. With a happy sigh Anduin ran his fingers through the dark curls making the prince look up.</p><p>“Romance novels, seriously?”</p><p>Wrathion chuckled and kissed him silent. He decided to recite one of them to him later just to get that blush rising again.</p><p>A knock on the door interrupted them. Fortunately the entrance to the royal suite was two rooms away from the bedchamber so whoever was there couldn’t hear Anduin’s little yelp. He had never done anything intimate in these rooms – at least, not in company and certainly not during daytime. The Black Prince pressed his finger gently on his lips, reassuring that everything was fine. He pulled out slowly as they listened to the guard call through the door.</p><p>
  <em> “Your majesty, the Speaker and the champion wish to bid their farewells.” </em>
</p><p>Wrathion refreshed them with a spell and flashed a conspiratorial smile. “Oh well, responsibilities call. Until next time, then. I promised you so much more.”</p><p>Anduin rolled his eyes at that. He could hardly lift a finger for being so utterly spent, any more would send him hibernating. “Wrathion, this… let’s keep this a secret for now.”</p><p>“Of course.” He understood the humans had prejudices against several aspects of this union but Anduin’s voice and smile told him he had accepted his lover wholeheartedly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*****</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Champion, I apologize for my conduct earlier. I was not myself.” Sitting on the throne felt… challenging.</p><p>“Well, that was a <em> pleasant </em>reunion. Champion, I will await you in Silithus.” With that, Wrathion left the Keep. Both Magni and the champion completely overlooked the blush that crept on the High King’s cheeks when his eyes followed his now very welcome advisor.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>